drhousesynchtubefandomcom-20200213-history
DrHouse Synchtube
DrHouse Synchtube is the premier wrestling and comedy source on the internet and on /wooo/ Started by DrHouse, who had ran many synchtubes before, as a one night thing. This particular synchtube has stood the test of time (And many server resets). The synchtube is generally well recieved by /wooo/ but there are a few people who are butthurt that their videos weren't played or don't like what was on for the 4 seconds they entered. The people can be picked out easily by their inability to use the "hide thread" button. 'Synchtube Rules' The DrHouse Synchtube is not bound by the rules of /wooo/ but there are rules in place when the two are used together /wooo/ is work safe, therefore do not bump the thread on /wooo/ if we're playing something not safe for work /wooo/ is a wrestling board so do not bump the thread if we are watching something that has nothing to do with wrestling tl;dr don't bump the thread on /wooo/ unless we're watching work safe wrestling Also respect the mods unless they are being a dick, then fuck 'em and if they really are abusing their powers (not because you don't like them for some reason) let house know with a screen shot or two preferably. GART is king of SUCKINGDICK and therefore be regarded as Lord GART or my mum's boyfriend or my step-dad. 'Controversy' Occasionally people on /wooo/ will lash out at the synchtube because it exists, or they came in when we weren't watching wrestling. OwenFart nearly banned all mentions of "DrHouse" on /wooo/ after coming in and being a general douche to many people one day, then coming in and seeing porn (the thread was not bumped) the next day. OmegaBR then quickly overruled this order. Very few people have been banned in the history of synchtube. These people include: Weedman (who is now an awesome member) King Diamond/Juntunga/JuniorSenior/OfficeCabana (who is to be banned anytime he is seen in the tube), MikeSasaki (who, like weedman, has become an awesome member) SnakeFaggot (wasn't aware of the rules, has been unbanned, see MikeSasaki and Weedman) and Inixis (for one night) There was also some douchebag who was a total dick yet was surprised Buffer banned him, his name has been forgotten though. 'Synchtube General' We watch wrestling 70% of the time, the other 30% is split between music, game shows, movies, and random shit Generally if you come in during the afternoon (in 'murica time) we'll be watching music and random shit. If you come in late at night (in 'murica time) that is when you'll get random tube All other times you'll find random matches and promos Memorable Tandem Quotes *''Ohwoo'o: "Once you go Ohwooo you can't poo" '''DrHouse: '"Once you go Ohwooo you'll be covered in poo" '''lNotJackieChan: "DAT POO MIND"'' *''DrHouse: "I heard you raped a rhino" TrainerRack: "Pussy is Pussy"'' *''MrPuddi: "If rule 63 Kane came back out my dick would explode" Inixis: "This is like the 3rd time I've heard you talking about your incredible exploding dick"'' *''PikaJew: "I PUT DOWN "THE N WORD" Rypeback: n'''oodles? '''jayhova: '''nipples '''DrHouse: nuggets 'TigerOllySingh: '''Nostradamus? *BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG BEEG *12:56:48 DrHouse: anyone want to watch Miley Cyrus twerking? 12:59:10 Rypeback: close your eyes 12:59:14 Rypeback: and imagine mike tenay twerking 13:00:24] clown1: >no don west to say OH U GOTTA BE KIDDDING MEEEEE when tenay twerks Mods *DrHouse Former Mods *Desperado - Constantly got upset at every little joke, ignored majority rules on videos. *TrainerRack - Jimmies perpetualy rustled, couldn't stop getting into internet fights. Recently apologized and is on the path to redemption. *ZeeViolator - Didn't keep his jimmies stable, Makes sweet banners and is on the path to redemption. *Jacob12 - No where to be found. *FMWCelt, Bork Lesnar and ElDiabloNegro all went missing as well *111111 , Frogden, Gunner, Haitch , DoctorDuckTape, lNotJackieChan , moustacheGhost, NashsFlyingLimo, Rypeback , Sin Cama, SnakeFaggot, SympyFlawless, weedman and xYANA were all removed when House decided to cut down on mods *ALL THE MODS HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO RAPTURING THE JIMMIES OF HOUSE